Sofia's Visit
by blossom2013
Summary: Sofia and her family travel to Nyria to visit prince Charlie and his father
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The royal carriage was flying through the skies towards the tropical kingdom of Nyria. Inside, Sofia was so excited, she could barely stay still.  
"I can't believe we're going to stay at prince Charlie's!" She squealed.  
"You earned it, Sofia." Roland smiled. "You passed your tests with flying colors."  
"But try and stay calm, okay?" Miranda joked.  
"Okay, mom." Sofia said bashfully.  
"It won't be long now." James beamed. "Soon, we'll be in sunny Nyria."  
"Forget the sun." Amber retorted. "I can't wait to see the fashions they have there. They say Nyria has some of the best silk in the world."  
Over at castle Nyria, Charlie was waiting impatiently for some sign of the carriage, his father, king Atticus, standing beside him. Suddenly, he spotted it.  
"Here it comes, dad!" He cheered.  
"Indeed, it does." Atticus smiled.  
Once the carriage landed, Sofia tore through the door, and she and Charlie hugged each other.  
"It's great to see you again!" Sofia sighed.  
"You too, Sofia." Charlie smiled.  
"Welcome, honored guests!" Atticus told the others. "I sincerely hope you enjoy your stay here in Nyria!"  
"Thank you, king Atticus." Roland smiled.  
"And thank you for inviting us to stay." Miranda added.  
"It was my pleasure." Atticus smiled. "Now, follow me inside. I'll show you where you'll be staying."  
The royal family followed Atticus inside, Sofia and Charlie holding hands all the while.  
"You're going to love Nyria, Sofia." Charlie declared. "I can't wait to show you around."  
"Me, too." Sofia smiled.

The inside of palace Nyria was even more impressive then the outside, with high ceilings and marble pillars.  
"You have a marvelous palace, king Atticus." Miranda smiled.  
"Oh, this pails in comparison to your castle, I assure you." Atticus said humbly.  
The royal family were led to a corridor with several doors.  
"These are our guest quarters." Atticus declared. "Please deposit your belongings in her, then join us in the dining hall for dinner."  
The royal family complied, taking their seats at the dinner table. Sofia of course set next to Charlie.  
"I hope you've brought your appetites." Atticus smiled. "Not to boast, but Nyria has some of the best cuisine in the world."  
Atticus wasn't far off in his assumption. The royal family found the food to be delicious.  
"That was great." James smiled.  
"I especially liked the coconut milk." Amber grinned.  
"My compliments to the chef." Roland told Atticus.  
"I'll be sure he get them." Atticus smiled. "Now, I'm sure you're all tired from your journey. Let's all turn in, and we can show you the wonders of Nyria tomorrow."  
"Sounds good to me." Miranda nodded.

"Mom, Charlie wants to tell me something before bed." Sofia told Miranda.  
"Okay, Sofia." Miranda nodded. "But after that, it's right to bed."  
"Sure, mom." Sofia nodded.  
Sofia and Charlie left for Charlie's room.  
"Well, Sofia's sure got a lot energy tonight." Roland chuckled.  
"Yeah, she's been like that ever she since she passed her tests." James noted.  
"This is going to be a long night." Amber predicted.  
"Don't worry, kids." Miranda smiled. "Sofia will be ready for sleep before you know it. I hope..."

In Charlie's room, Charlie started talking with Sofia.  
"Sofia, remember when you told me you really like me?" He asked.  
"Yes." Sofia nodded. "Why?"  
"I was thinking maybe after me and my father show you and your family our kingdom, would you like to see my friends in the village, and maybe go for a ride on my horse?" Charlie asked.  
"Charlie, are you asking me on a second date?" Sofia asked.  
"Yes, I am." Charlie nodded.  
"Okay, Charlie." Sofia smiled. "I'd like that a lot. But I'll have to check with my mom and dad about it first."  
"Great." Charlie beamed. "I'll get everything ready this time, okay?"  
Sofia said oh no at Last let me help you" Charlie said "Okay.

" Sofia grinned. "Night, Charlie."  
Sofia kissed Charlie on the cheek and left his bedroom.  
"Yes, a second date!" She whispered.  
She encountered Roland and Miranda soon after.  
"Sofia, there you are." He smiled. "Come along, it's time for bed now."  
"But dad, i can't go to sleep yet." Sofia protested.  
"Why not, Sofia?" Miranda asked. "Amber and James are already asleep."  
Miranda led Sofia to her guestroom.  
"Mom, prince Charlie asked me out on a second date." Sofia smiled.  
"Oh, how wonderful!" Miranda gushed. "My little girl's growing up!"  
"Oh, mom..." Sofia sighed.  
Miranda helped Sofia change into her night gown, then kissed her goodnight. Despite her unfamiliar surroundings, Sofia found it easy to fall asleep. All she had to do was think of Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next morning, the royals gathered for breakfast. After enjoying more delicious Nyria food, the younger royals prepared to go out and explore Nyria.  
"Let's see what kind of gowns and tiaras this place has." Amber smirked.  
"It's beach time for me!" James cheered, as he went to his room to change.  
"Sofia, are you ready?" Charlie asked, offering her his hand.  
"I sure am." Sofia took his hand.  
"Make sure to be back by lunch, children." Roland called.  
"Yes, dad." Sofia, Amber and James called.  
Charlie led Sofia out into the warm sunny field outside.  
"It's so warm here." Sofia wiped her brow.  
"Is it?" Charlie asked. "I guess I've gotten used to it. We could stay in the shade, if you'd like."  
"That's okay." Sofia smiled. "It's not too hot, and there's a nice ocean breeze. Let's go."  
"Allow me." Charlie linked his arm with Sofia's, and directed her towards their first destination; a nearby village.  
Sofia gazed at the huts the people lived in.  
"I've never seen houses like those before." She said.  
"Let's go to the smoothie bar." Charlie offered.  
"What are smoothies?" Sofia asked.  
"You'll see." Charlie smiled.  
The royal arrived at the bar.  
"Two smoothies, please, Kim." Charlie requested.  
"Coming up, your highness." The bartender noted. Using an elaborate crank and gear system, he mixed the fruits together.  
Sofia took a sip.  
"Wow, this is great!" She smiled.  
"They sure are." Charlie took a gulp of his own.

"Um, Charlie?" Sofia asked. "Could I take one for our walk, please?"  
"Sure, Sofia." Charlie turned to the bartender. "Kim, one to go please."  
"Coming right up." Kim nodded.  
Kim whipped up the smoothie and gave it to Sofia. She and Charlie then moved on to the next spot on the tour.

Back at the palace, Roland and Miranda were met with a new arrival.  
"This is my wife, queen Marie." Atticus introduced her. "She was attending a summit at a neighboring kingdom yesterday, which was why she couldn't be here."  
"A pleasure to meet you at last, queen Marie." Roland smiled.  
"I'm sure it is." Marie chuckled. "I've heard a lot about you and your family from Atticus and Charlie. Especially Sofia..."  
"Yes, they do seem to be quite taken with each other." Miranda smiled.  
"Well, I couldn't be happier." Marie smiled. "It reminds me of when Atty and I first started dating. We were only a little older then they were, and look at us now."  
"Indeed." Atticus nodded curtly. "Now, why don't we have a royal brunch, just us kings and queens?"  
"You're the host." Roland smiled.  
Meanwhile, Amber was going through shop in Nyria in turn, buying gowns and tiara. She had even brought along an extra-large spare suitcase to bring them all back in. At the same turn, James was on the beach, soaking up some sun.

Charlie took Sofia to his family's royal stables, where she was reintroduced to his flying horse.  
"Hi, Bucephalus." She patted his nose. "Remember me?"  
"Wanna go for a quick flight?" Charlie asked.  
"I'd love to." Sofia smiled.  
They both mounted Bucephalus. Sofia put her arms around Charlie's waist as they took off. From up high, they could see the entire island.  
"Your kingdom's beautiful." Sofia told Charlie.  
"If anyone would know." Charlie smiled, causing Sofia to blush.  
Once they returned to the ground, Charlie gave Bucephalus a carrot to eat.  
"Good work, boy." He smiled.

After leaving the stables, Charlie took Sofia down to a small cove.  
"What is this place?" Sofia asked.  
"Somewhere I go when I want a little peace and quiet." Charlie declared.  
Charlie led Sofia to a large, flat rock, which overlooked the small beach. They both sat down, and looked forward. The ocean waves were crashing against the nearby rocks, and some seagulls were cawing.  
"It doesn't seem very quiet to me." Sofia noted.  
"That's the sound of the ocean." Charlie smiled. "Close your eyes, and listen to it."  
Sofia closed her eyes. She could hear the roar of the waves, the calls of the seagulls. She could even smell the saltwater.  
"Wow." She whispered, opening her eyes again. "This is incredible."  
"That's why I like coming here." Charlie smiled. "It's my special place. And now, it's _our_ special place."  
"It sure is." Sofia smiled, resting her head on Charlie's shoulder.  
The two sat there together, enjoying the sights and sounds of the ocean, only leaving when they realized it was time for lunch.

As they walked back to the castle, they saw Amber coming out of a carriage with one of the castle servants carrying her extra-large spare suitcase.  
"Amber?" Sofia gasped. "How many gowns and tiaras did you buy?"  
"Oh, a lot." Amber declared sheepishly. "I sort of went overboard."  
As they entered Charlie's castle together, they found queen Marie there to greet them.  
"Mom, you're home." Charlie smiled.  
"Yes I am." Marie smiled. "You two must be princess Amber and princess Sofia?"  
"Yes we are." Amber nodded  
"Well, Charlie has told me all about you." Marie told them. "Especially you, Sofia.  
"Please to meet you." Sofia smiled.  
"Mom, me Sofia and Amber are going to wash up for lunch." Charlie declared.  
"Okay, dear." Marie smiled.  
After coming back Sofia, Charlie and Amber found everyone else already seated.  
"The beach was great!" James announced. "I swam out far enough that the waves would push me back in."  
"And I bought this fabulous tiara, encrusted with island gems." Amber gushed. "It goes great with the sun dress I bought not five minutes earlier."  
"I'm glad to see you're all enjoying our stay." Roland smiled.  
"So, Miranda, I understand you and Sofia are quite new to being royalty." Marie declared. "If you'd like, I could give you some tips."  
"Well, I have been doing okay so far." Miranda mused. "But I suppose a couple of tips wouldn't hurt."  
"Excellent." Marie smiled. "We'll talk about it after lunch."  
After lunch, Sofia and Charlie departed the castle again. Charlie took Sofia to a nearby lake, where they shared a romantic boat ride.

"This whole trip has been wonderful, Charlie." Sofia sighed. "It makes me sad to think it'll be over soon, and I'll go to leave."  
"Me too." Charlie admitted. "But we'll still be able to visit eacher other as often as we can."  
"Yeah." Sofia smiled. "There is that."  
"And I do like seeing you." Charlie kissed her on the cheek. "A lot."  
"Oh, Charlie." Sofia blushed.  
Back at the castle, Amber was trying on all the outfits and accessories she'd bought, and admiring herself in the mirror. Meanwhile, James was back at the beach, lounging in the sun.  
"Best. Trip. Ever." He smiled.  
At the same time, Roland and Atticus were on the castle balcony, overlooking the kingdom.  
"You have a very beautiful kingdom, Atticus." Roland declared.  
"True." Atticus nodded. "However, Enchancia is not without it's own rustic charm. I really must visit again, when I have the time..."  
"Yes, you must." Roland agreed. "And bring Charlie with you, of course. Sofia would like that."  
"Of course." Atticus nodded. "How could I not, when they're both so happy when they're together?"

Meanwhile, queen Marie was giving tips to Miranda about being a queen.  
"Okay Miranda, here are some trips of being queen." She declared. "Firstly, you must always be ready to attend a royal summit, day or night."  
"At night?"" Miranda asked. "But I never Leave my Kids without saying goodnight. And what if me and Roland both have to leave at the same time?  
"I'm sure you two could have someone watch them." Marie declared  
"Well, Baileywick or my ex-husband Alex could watch them for a few hours..." Miranda mused.  
"Ex-husband?" Marie asked.  
"Yes, he's Sofia's real father." Miranda explained. "We lost touch for a while, but he came back and saved Sofia's life."  
"I see." Marie nodded. "Now, be ready to take charge if one of your kids is sick and Roland stays with them."  
"Okay, but I always stay with one of the Kids if they are sick." Miranda countered. "Queen or not, a mother's work is never done."  
"Wow, Miranda." Marie smiled. "I think you already have the makings of a great queen."  
"Thank you, Marie." Miranda smiled.  
Meanwhile Sofia and Charlie returned to the castle.  
"So Charlie, why haven't you made any friends yet?" Sofia asked.  
"I guess I'm just scared that the other princes and princesses won't like me." Charlie admitted.  
"My friend Vivian was shy, just like you." Sofia remembered. "I helped her to make friends, and I can help you. I can give you a few pointers before we leave."  
"I'd like that." Charlie smiled.  
Sofia gave Charlie some advice for connecting with others, and making friends.  
"Thanks, Sofia." Charlie smiled. "I'll use what you've taught me, and hopefully, I'll make lots of friends."  
"That way, you won't be so lonely when we're apart." Sofia declared.  
The next morning, the royal family prepared to return home.  
"Bye, Charlie." Sofia kissed him on the cheek.  
"See you soon." Charlie smiled. "I promise."  
The royal family climbed into the carriage (Amber's purchases being loaded into the back) and took off into the sky, Charlie and his family watching as it left.

**The End.**


End file.
